Down
by Fire Leon
Summary: OneShot/Drabble "Porque el perderte siempre es tan difícil para mi?. Algo que he aprendido estos años es a luchar por lo que quiero". Mi primer Stendy ...


**Ok ok lo se, es increíble que aun no continué ****_This Is War_**** pero últimamente mi inspiración no viene y cuando llega es solo para escribir otras historias -.-**

**Bueno esta historia es como un Drabble, One-Shot y Songfic :D. Es Stendy (mi primer Stendy!) y esta basada en esta canción que me encanta de Blink-182 "Down" como siempre los invito a que la escuchen...no se van a arrepentir :)**

**Por cierto...que les pareció el episodio de ayer "Raising the bar"? les diré que por lejos es uno de los mejores de esta temporada, no saben cuanto me reí :D ...Ok lo dejo hasta aquí porque sino esto sera mas largo que la historia -.- **

**N/A: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Trey y Matt y blah blah blah...**

* * *

**Down**

**_Stan POV_**

_Como llegamos aquí?_

Escucho las gotas chocar con el suelo, gotas de lluvia. Todo parece como una película, tu y yo bajo la lluvia, extraña lluvia que remplazo la nieve este día. Te tengo frente a mí pero solo nos limitamos a mirarnos, silencio total.

El solo hecho de mirarte parece como un sueño, eres tan hermosa y como un ángel puedo ver como una luz destella de ti, tal vez si sea un sueño.

Este silencio me está volviendo loco. He aprendido a evitar los momentos incómodos contigo con un beso pero en esta situación eso no servirá.

_The drops of rain they fall all over_  
_This awkward silence makes me crazy_  
_The glow inside burns light upon her_  
_I'll try to kiss you if you let me_  
_(this can't be the end)_

No puede ser, estas llorando?

Veo lágrimas caer de tus ojos. Todos tenemos una debilidad y creo que la mía es verte llorar, me vuelve tan débil y vulnerable, como si no supiera que hacer.

Acerco mi mano a tu mejilla y limpio esa lagrima. En ese momento me siento tan deprimido pero mi cuerpo se estremece al sentir tu mano sobre la mía.

_Tidal waves they rip right through me_  
_Tears from eyes worn cold and sad_  
_Pick me up now, I need you so bad_

Sé que te falle pero simplemente esto no puede terminar así. Cuando no estoy contigo siento como si algo me faltara, como si no pudiera respirar y tú fueses mi aire.

Recuerdos de la vez en que terminamos cuando estábamos en primaria, cuando teníamos ocho. Éramos niños y ninguno de los dos sabia con exactitud que era amar, esos recuerdos vuelven ahora.

"Te necesito…" es todo lo que se me ocurre decirte.

El no estar contigo me pone vulnerable y decaído…

_Down down down down…_  
_It gets me so…_  
_Down down down down…_  
_It gets me so…_

Silencio de nuevo… maldito silencio.

No sé si haberte dicho que te necesito fue un error pero eso es lo que siente mi corazón. La mirada que tienes ahora me vuelve loco. Es como si fueras lo más delicado en el mundo y yo tuviese la necesidad de abrazarte y protegerte.

Esto nos hará daño a ambos, lo sé. Sé que la felicidad es lo que el ser humano es lo que mas anhela alcanzar y tú y yo lo hemos alcanzado en estos últimos años. Como todos, hemos tenido malos momentos pero no cambiaría nada.

Estoy dispuesto, si esto terminara hoy, estaría totalmente dispuesto a recuperarte…si me lo permites.

_Your vows of silence fall all over_  
_The look in your eyes makes me crazy_  
_I feel the darkness break upon her_  
_I'll take you over if you let me_  
_(You did this)_

En este momento…porque siento la inmensa necesidad de abrazarte. Siento como si te fuera a perder, como si de verdad todo se acabara de nuevo.

Lo sé…Stan Marsh siempre acepta sus errores, de nuevo de descuide. Soy un gran idiota que no aprendió a cuidar lo que se ama.

Pero simplemente no lo soportaría de nuevo, no puedo dejar que esto suceda de nuevo…tu eres mi todo.

_Tidal waves they rip right through me_  
_Tears from eyes worn cold and sad_  
_Pick me up now, I need you so bad._

Y como temí, parece que si te irás y me dejaras de nuevo en esta soledad. Tal vez debí aferrarme a ti, abrazarte y no permitir que te fueras.

Malditas lágrimas, lo único que he recibido como respuesta de tu parte son esas lágrimas y te aseguro que no pasara mucho hasta que pase lo mismo conmigo.

Te propones a marcharte pero te tomo de tu mano "te necesito…te amo…" y si, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Podre ser fuerte pero tú eres una de mis vulnerabilidades.

Esperaba que me dijeras lo mismo pero solo recibí una negación con tu cabeza. Asientes y te vas.

_ Acaso será así siempre?_

Y de nuevo, siento como si de nuevo me consumiera un enorme agujero negro pero si algo he aprendido estos últimos años es a luchar por lo que quiero y lo haré, Wendy, lo haré…

_Down down down down…_  
_It gets me so…_  
_Down down down down…_  
_It gets me so…_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que no fuera muy "corta venas" :D**

**Gracias por leer y que dejaran reviews me haría tan feliz *Craig's style* **

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
